Gaomon
Gaomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Gaomon is the rookie-level Digimon partner of Thomas H. Norstein and appears as a character in the Digimon Data Squad anime series. His name originates from "Gao", meaning "roar" in Japanese. Appearance Gaomon is a young blue wolf Digimon who wears a red headband and a pair of large red boxing gloves. Behind the bandana he has a star shape on his forehead. He also has a few white markings, like white paws, and a white muzzle. Description Gaomon first appears in episode three of Digimon Data Squad. He and his partner, Thomas, had arrived in Japan as a bunch of Demimeramon were being found in the country. Gaomon is very calm and quiet; in his first appearance in the Japanese version, his only dialogue consisted of answering, "Yes, master!" to Thomas' orders. As for the English version, it was, "Sir, yes, sir!" to Thomas' orders. He was given more dialogue in later episodes. Attacks * Double Backhand: Spins around in a whirlwind, either creating a vortex or striking an enemy in a tornado of punches. * Rolling Upper: Jumps into the air, spinning and striking his opponent with his fist similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. * Speed Bash: Rapidly punches an enemy. * Right Cross: Punches the enemy with his right first. Other forms The name "Gaomon" refers to only the rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gaomon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms. The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. Gaogamon Gaogamon is Gaomon's champion form. His name is a combination of the Japanese words "Gao" and "Ga", which are used to describe the sound of a growl. He resembles a large blue wolf. Gaomon first digivolved to Gaogamon in "The Return of Thomas!" in order to fight a pack of Demimeramon. From then on, he appears in battle often. He started off being rivals with Geogreymon, the champion form of Marcus Damon's Digimon partner. This rivalry caused them to let an enemy Drimogemon escape. The two later settled their differences in the fifth episode of the season and were able to finish off Drimogemon, who, at that point, had digivolved into Digmon, together. Attacks * Spiral Blow: Fires a tornado from his mouth. * Dash Double Claw: Slashes his enemies with his claws in an "X" pattern. * Gaoga Hound: Grips the opponent with a bite. Machgaogamon MachGaogamon is Gaomon's ultimate form. He appears to be based on WereGarurumon. Gaomon first achieves this form in episode 15: "The Gorge of Deception!". In this episode, Thomas was one of the humans who had been captured by Metalphantomon. Metalphantomon put them under a nightmare spell, causing Thomas to relive the day of his mother's death. However, Thomas was able to break free of the spell, which awakened his DNA and allowed his partner Gaomon to warp digivolve into his ultimate form, Machgaogamon. In this new form, Machgaogamon was able to defeat Metalphantomon with the help of Geogreymon and Sunflowmon. Attacks * Howling Cannon: Releases a sonic roar from his mouth. * Winning Knuckle: Flies at a high speed and releases a powerful punch while his knuckle is spinning. * Gaoga Tornade Flies in a spiral pattern around the enemy, creating a tornado around their body as he strikes rapidly from all angles.' MirageGaogamon Miragegaogamon is Gaomon's mega form. Miragegaogamon is covered in ''Chrome Digizoid armor and has the digital hazard sign, the same four triangles that are on Guilmon, on his chest. Miragegaogamon first appears in "Digivice Meltdown" during the fight with Kurata's group of bio-hybrids, when Thomas' DNA super-powers Machgaogamon. In this episode, a silhouette of Miragegaogamon appears around Machgaogamon and produces a powerful energy attack. Miragegaogamon is properly introduced in the next episode, along with Shinegreymon and Rosemon, after the Data Squad learned how to harness this new power. Miragegaogamon faces off with Nanami, one of the bio-hybrids. Miragegaogamon is able to defeat Nanami's Digimon form Biolotusmon when Thomas' plan allows him to get Biolotusmon at pointblank range. Attacks * Full Moon Blaster: Accumulates all the energy in his body into his chest and fires a blast from the wolf shape on his chest. * Double Crescent Mirage: Fires crescent moon shockwaves from his two hands. * Gale Claw: Lunges forward with an incredible amount of speed, focusing his power into a single claw-swipe. Miragegaogamon Burst Mode Miragegaogamon Burst Mode is Miragegaogamon's Mode change. Miragegaogamon temporarily assumes this form through Burst digivolution, which pushes his powers and abilities to the limit. He loses the gale claws, but gains regular gauntlets so that he can use his "Meteor Shackle", a mace-like flail with a crescent shaped blade that's surrounded by an aura of planetary class energy. Miragegaogamon Burst Mode first appears in "Thomas Bursts On The Scene!" when a Knightmon lead by Lordknightmon attacks Relena. Thomas' DNA allows Miragegaogamon to go into his Burst Mode, giving him the power to destroy Loadknightmon. He appeared later on helping Shinegreymon Burst Mode alongside the other DATS' Digimon to defeat the Royal Knight Craniammon. He last appeared in the final confrontation against King Drasil alongside the other DATS members. He is also the strongest beast type Digimon ever created. Attacks * Meteor Shackle: Strikes his enemy with his spiked mace shackle that has the energy of a meteor strike. * Final Mirage Burst: Puts all of his power inside his gauntlets' crystals and releases it. * Luna Haken Slasher: Cuts and tears apart the enemy with the crescent blade on his shackle. References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional boxers Category:Fictional canines Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional digital programs